1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist pattern processing equipment and a resist pattern processing method.
2. Related Background Art
A resist removing apparatus (ashing apparatus) has conventionally been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-231735), which comprises a stage for mounting a substrate having a photoresist arranged on a surface and a UV lamp for emitting UV rays to the stage, and supplies ozone (O3) generated when the UV rays emitted from the UV lamp react with oxygen (O2) in the atmosphere to the vicinity of the substrate mounting surface in the stage.